


Your Wish is My Command

by Blondie2000



Category: Aladdin (2019), Supernatural
Genre: Aladdin's Lamp, Apocalypseverse Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Awesome Mary Winchester, F/M, Transformation, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Sam finds a possible solution to help Dean and stop Michael. It's crazy but crazy works right? What happens when the brothers end up in the world of Aladdin and will a simple wish be the key to all their problems?





	1. A Possible Solution

_Bang_

Dean stares in the mirror.

_Bang_

Dean grips on to the sink and stares hard at himself.

_Bang_

Michael has been banging non stop. Dean was using all his strength to keep the door sealed. Dean is the cage, he thinks he is the cage. One change of thought or distraction, Michael will break out and the world will burn.

_Bang_

A tear rolls down the hunter's cheek. He couldn't take the banging anymore. The constant headaches. Dean has knocked back the pills but it only removed the pain temporarily . Pills unfortunately can not silence an unwanted guest in someone's head.

_Bang_

Dean winced and grits his teeth. Michael will not give up he will keep trying. Dean is sure he is running out of time. He is not going to be able to keep the 'cage' up forever.

The brothers agreed to rule out the box but if there is no other solution, Dean will have no choice but to spend the rest of eternity in the ocean with the archangel.

Deep down Dean did not want that.

A knock on the door snaps Dean out of his staring contest against his reflection.

"Dean." Sam spoke. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." Dean turns on the taps. "I'm fine."

"Okay."

Sam didn't sound convinced.

Dean quickly splashes water on his face and gets a towel to dry himself. He switches off the taps and steps out into the hallway.

The older Winchester put on a smile as he approached his younger brother.

"You got anything?" He asked sounding hopeful and desperate at the same time.

Sam looks up from the laptop screen and smiles.

"Actually I do."

Dean joins his brother's side his interests immediately sparked.

"What is it?"

Sam turns the screen.

"This."

Dean leans forward and frowns.

"A lamp?"

"The lamp."

Dean looks at the title of the page and sighs.

"Aladdin. Seriously dude you are looking at Disney now."

"I been thinking about alternative realities. Like Scooby Doo was an alternative reality."

"No the T.V was possessed by a ghost."

"Yeah but it was a world. It made me think about other movies and books and shows that could be brought to life...become a whole new world."

"And where are you going with this?"

"I thought instead of using another ghost maybe there is a spell that can bring Aladdin to life and we can go to the Cave of Wonders and get the lamp."

"Get...the lamp?"

"And summon the Genie."

"The Genie?"

"In Aladdin the Genie is the most powerful being in the universe. He might be able to stop Michael."

Dean snaps his mouth shut and he frowns.

"You are joking right?"

"No. I found a book in the bunker." Sam places the open book in front of his brother. "Here." Sam points. "I got a spell. It doesn't require much just the movie, a bowl and the words for the spell that's it."

"Sam. This isn't a game. I got an archangel in my head who is close to breaking out and you are looking at freaking fairy tales."

"Dean."

"I thought you wanted to help me. Look for other options so I wouldn't have to go in the box."

"That's what I'm doing. Dean I get it this is crazy but there is no one who is stronger in this universe to stop Michael. God and Amara are gone, Jack is powerless. That's why I am considering other universes. Genie is not like the djinns we face. This Genie grants wishes. You can wish for Michael to be out of your head."

"Yeah then what? Michael will get a new vessel and still destroy the world. That's why he has gotta be locked away. I'm the one that makes sure the bastard stays locked up. I said yes to him, I'm the reason the monsters are powered up. It's on me. I deserve this."

"Dean we are not going through this again."

"If you wanna do this fine but leave me out of it. I'm gonna do something that is actually real. The box."

"Dean."

Dean angrily turns away and walks off. Sam leans back in his seat and sighs.

_I'll show you._

Sam types the movie online and goes to get a bowl.

Dean storms into his bedroom and closes the door behind him.

_What the hell is Sam thinking?_

Dean sits on the bed and groans when he forgot to get a beer. After hearing that bullshit from his brother he definitely needed a beer.

_It's a good job the others are not here to hear it._

For Sam to be looking into movies yeah they must be running out of options. Sam can't face the truth that the box is the only option. The truth hurts.

_Bang_

Dean rubs his head and clenches his jaw.

_This son of a bitch won't shut up._

_Bang_

_Screw it I'm getting that beer._

Dean stands up and opens the door. He walks down the hallway. He suddenly froze.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?"

Sam is on his knees reading from the spell book. He had the laptop with Aladdin playing on the screen and ingredients spread out on the floor.

Sam chants ignoring his brother's question.

"Sam!"

The laptop shook and the mixture in the bowl sizzled. The lights flickered rapidly in the bunker. Whatever Sam is doing Dean did not like it.

"Sam stop!"

A purple light shoots out of the screen heading towards the younger hunter. Without hesitation Dean runs and pounces on his brother.

The light hits the brothers and they both vanish.


	2. A Whole New World

Dean's eyes flutter open. His eyes felt gritty. The hunter sits up and frowns. He looks up and quickly his eyes being blinded by the sunlight.

Dean didn't remember going outside.

His hands go down on something soft. Dean raises his hands and sees golden grit under his finger nails.

_Huh?_

That's when Dean looked down.

He was sitting in sand. As his eyes scan the surroundings the hunter realizes the whole area is full of sand.

Dean is quickly up on his feet. Adrenaline rises inside him. He was in a desert. A hot, boiling, sandy desert.

How the hell did he get here?

_Bang._

Dean winced.

But hang on...

The bang from the angry archangel jogged Dean's memory. He remembered a purple light and Sam chanting and the movie Aladdin was playing on the laptop.

_Aladdin_ _!_

Now Dean looks round with his mouth dropped open. He was in Aladdin.

"I'm in a freaking Disney movie." Dean says his eyes wide with shock.

Dean's eyes look down. When the hunter looks down horror appears on his face.

Dean is wearing a red vest with a white, dirty shirt, baggy trousers that had a few holes and he is bare foot. His boots are gone.

"Sam!"

Dean angrily looks for his brother who got them into this mess.

"Dean."

"Sam."

Dean frowned. Where is his brother?

"Down here."

Dean looks down and down. Instead of seeing his moose sized brother he sees a brown furry monkey.

_Why is a monkey in the desert?_

Dean then sighs.

"You must be Abu."

"Dean?" The monkey spoke with a voice that Dean knew straight away.

"Sam?"

"Dean?" The monkey frowned. "Why you dressed like that?"

"What the hell?" Dean gasped.

"Dean what is it?"

"Sam..."

Dean shakes his head with disbelief.

"Dean how did you get so...big?" Sam asked.

The elder hunter lowers down on to his knees. He gives the monkey a worried look.

"Sam..." Dean swallows and tries to think how he could put this to his brother. "Something happened?"

"Yeah I see that. I see sand so I assume the spell worked."

"It did but um...I don't know if it came with side effects."

"Side effects?"

Dean sighs dreading to say the next part.

"The spell turned you into a monkey."

Sam said nothing almost as though he is in shock.

"What?"

"It turned you into a monkey." Dean repeats.

Sam didn't know what to say, how to react. It's when the younger hunter looks down he sees his tall, muscular body is replaced with a short, brown, furry body. The hunter let out a yelp and stumbles back.

"Hey hey hey."

Dean reaches out and stops his monkey brother from falling over. Sam leaps back not wanting to be touched.

"How did this happen?" Sam asks his eyes wide.

"The spell." Dean glares at Sam. "I told you not to do it."

"This wasn't suppose to happen."

"Well maybe you did something wrong."

Sam shakes his head.

"No. I had all the ingredients and I read the spell right."

 _What went wrong?_ Sam thought.

"You got any ideas on how to get back?" Dean asks. Sam lowers his head with an unsure expression. "Sam!"

Dean waves his arms with frustration.

"We can't do the spell here so I thought the maybe the Genie..."

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Sam you really planned this well." He says in a sarcastic tone.

Sam sees his brother gritting his teeth.

"Is Michael still..."

"Throwing a tantrum yeah." Dean says sounding annoyed now.

Sam becomes sympatric.

"Dean I was only trying to help."

Dean looks into the little black eyes. Even as a monkey Sam can still do the puppy eyes.

The anger fades from Dean.

"I know." Dean says. "And I'm grateful for what you are doing." Dean puts on a smile to ensure his brother he meant what he said.

"I screwed up." Sam said looking guilty.

He tried to help Dean and ended up making it worse.

"Hey we'll get through this we always do." Dean smiled. He then chuckled. "We got through Scooby Doo right?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

Dean stands up and frowns at his feet.

"I need shoes."

"Dean. Don't you notice something. I'm a monkey and you look poor."

"Uh yeah and..." Dean then shakes his head. "Oh hell no Sam."

"Yeb. Seems like I'm Abu and you are Aladdin. I guess that makes sense because you are the one who is supposed to make the wish. Wish Michael out of your head."

"We are do role playing again? Oh great so does that mean we gotta go the whole damm story. I gotta hook up with Jasmine..." He then grins. "Not that I mind."

"I don't know Dean. I didn't know we had to play roles. This is an alternative universe so where are the real Aladdin and Abu?"

"I don't know Sam but I would like a pair of damm shoes." He looks left. "I can see something...a town?"

"Agrabah that's Agrabah."

"Oh well I'm hoping Agrabah has freaking shoes."

"Dean. If you are Aladdin, you really are poor. You can't afford shoes."

"We'll figure something out. We gotta find a way to turn you back." Dean reaches out to his brother. Sam jumps back and smacks his tail in Dean's face. "Sam what the hell?"

"I'm not a thing you can grab Dean."

"What you gonna do? Walk?" Dean folds his arms waiting for an answer. Sam looks at his tiny feet and sighs. "How about my shoulder?" Sam looks and sees his brother tapping his shoulder. "That would be a good spot."

"Me sitting on your shoulder."

"I wouldn't want you on my head. At least on my shoulder you are near me so I can keep an eye on you." Dean couldn't help but feel worried. His brother is small and can easily get hurt. People can step on him, hit him. No Sam is going on his shoulder whether he likes it or not. "Come on Sam."

By the look of Dean's face this was not a thing to argue about. So Sam climbs up his brother's arm and sits on the board shoulder. Dean carefully stands up making sure his brother does not fall in the process.

"You okay?" Dean asks.

Sam nods. It actually wasn't that bad at least he had a good view now.

"Shall we?" Dean says.

Sam again nods.

The brothers start off their journey into Agrabah.

Many things are still yet to come.

* * *

Mary Winchester pulls up outside the bunker. She gets out and slings her duffel bag over her shoulder.

The huntress has been staying at Donna's cabin with Bobby. Now she's mainly there alone. Bobby is out with the hunters. The elder hunter liked to keep his mind distracted especially after seeing his dead son in the Djinn case. Mary likes to keep busy as well but sometimes she likes to have a break and chill out in the cabin.

The cabin's atmosphere has changed since the huntress discovered her son's plan. She remembered the rage she felt when she saw the box Dean built. He was going to keep his the box a secret from all his family and friends.

Mary suspected her son was hiding something, he was acting strange but she didn't want to push him. Winchesters are not the best people when it comes to opening up. Mary assumed it was Michael that is bothering him and he didn't want to talk about it but when she found out about Dean's trip to the ocean, she wished she did push him to talk. The plan is suicidal and Mary didn't want to lose her son. She only just got back from the other world, she only just got Dean back from Michael. The thought of Dean locked up and dumped into the ocean horrified the huntress.

Donna's cabin wasn't a place where Mary can relax, it became a place where Mary thought about her son whose life was on the line. It worried her a lot.

The text from Sam telling her he talked Dean out of the plan caused great relief for the huntress.

Mary decided in her free time to go and visit her sons. Bobby is out and there is no cases for her to check out. She texted Sam saying she is on her way. She hoped he got it. If not well it can be a surprise visit.

Mary opens the door and steps in.

"Sam? Dean?"

The huntress walks down the stairs and puts her bag on the table. She expected her sons to come and greet her but no one came. The bunker was quiet.

"Guys!" She yells.

 _Maybe they gone out._ She thought.

Mary can imagine Dean rushing out and grabbing lots of food to make dinner. When Mary is in town, it's a family dinner.

The huntress decides to go and make a cup of coffee and make herself comfortable. She will text her sons to let them she is here.

As she walks to the kitchen, she hears a bang.

Mary stops and backs up against the wall. Her hand goes straight in her pocket her fingers wrapping around her gun.

"Abu what are you doing?" A male's voice scolded.

Mary's eyes widen.

Someone is in the bunker.

Mary keeps her back pressed against the wall and creeps towards the kitchen door. She peers in.

A man who had to be around 18 maybe slightly older was in the kitchen arguing with a monkey.

Mary frowned.

_A monkey?_

The young man had black hair, a red vest, white dirty shirt, baggy trousers and dark, tanned skin. He looked like someone who has come straight out of the past. The monkey wore a mini version of the vest and a little red hat.

Beer bottles are smashed on the ground and bacon is scattered everywhere.

Dean is not going to like that.

"We don't steal Abu." The man yelled.

The monkey waves his hands.

"This is someone's place." The man says. 

Abu folds his arms.

The man sighs.

"We don't even know where we are. We don't even know who the owner of this place is. It could be someone bad and you..." He gestures to the floor. "You made a mess."

Abu jumps up and down and yelps.

"Yeah I'm scared to Abu."

Mary couldn't wait any longer she needed to know what the hell is going on. She turns in with her gun aimed.

"Who the hell are you?" She yells.

Abu shrieks and jumps on the man's shoulder. He hides under the man's hair.

The man's eyes widen at the strange weapon that was in Mary's hand.

"We don't mean no harm." He spoke his voice shaky.

"How did you get in here?" Mary asks.

"I don't know." He answered.

Mary keeps her gun aimed.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"My name is Aladdin."

Mary frowns.

"Aladdin?"


	3. Street Rat

"Yes." Aladdin nodded. "That's my name. This is my monkey Abu. I'm sorry about the mess..." He gave a sheepish smile. "Abu was hungry."

Mary wasn't interested in the mess. She is more interested in this man.

Mary has heard of Aladdin. The guy with the lamp but she hasn't seen the movie because the movie came out in 1992.

She died in 1983.

The huntress has heard Disney did a live action version of the classic animated movie. She's seen adverts promoting the new movie. Mary had to admit it amazed her how much movies have changed from when she used to watch them. She has watched a few recent movies in the cabin behind her sons backs. Dean is old school he likes the old movies the ones from the 80's and 90's. He keeps telling his mom to watch them but Mary did want to have a taste in the modern-day entertainment to.

Mary shakes her head.

"Funny. Nice costume and the monkey. You really look the part."

"Excuse me?" Aladdin frowned.

"Aladdin right as if. Who are you? This time the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"How did you get here?"

"I already answered that I don't know. I was in a cave then I was here."

"A cave?"

"The Cave of Wonders."

"You were in a cave?"

"Yes. I was supposed to go and get this lamp. I was about to pick up the lamp but then I don't know what happened." He looks at Abu. "You swear you never touched anything in that cave."

Abu nods.

"You see I don't know." Aladdin shrugged.

"Where are my boys?" Mary asks who started getting impatient.

"Uh..."

"Sam. Dean Where are they?"

"I don't know Sam and Dean?"

"Winchester?" Aladdin shakes his head. "You must know something otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"For the last time I don't know how I got here and I don't know your boys!"

Abu suddenly springs off Aladdin's shoulder and lands on the counter. He opens the drawers and grabs a knife.

"Abu to me!" Aladdin yells.

Mary turns and shoots at the animal. Abu leaps missing the bullets. He runs across the counter and returns to Aladdin's shoulder. Aladdin ducks the bullets and throws the knife towards the huntress. Mary spins to the left and the knife hits the wall. Aladdin shoves her into the wall and runs out of the kitchen.

Aladdin runs into the main room. He needed to get out of here. Fast.

Abu tugs at his friend's hair and points to the stairs.

"Good to be high up Abu." Aladdin agreed.

The thief runs up the stairs and opens the door. He runs out and pauses.

He is faced with a long road, trees and grass. The thief frowns. Where is the sand? His eyes go on to the car.

_What is that?_

Before he could process what he is seeing, he gets hit and he falls down. Abu jumps off in panic and lands on the Impala.

The monkey whips round ready to defend his friend but he suddenly finds himself in a small cage.

"Sorry buddy." Mary locks it and puts the key away. "Can't have a monkey running freely in the bunker."

Abu screams and makes punching gestures. Mary wasn't threatened by a little monkey.

The monkey screamed even more when Mary got out a pair of cuffs. The huntress ignores him and slaps the cuffs on to Aladdin's wrists.

"Now." Mary grabs the thief by his legs. "I'll come back for your friend." She looks at Abu as she says it.

Abu pounds the cage with his fists. He wanted to get him and Aladdin away from this crazy woman.

"You try anything and there will be trouble." Mary warns.

Abu shuts up by that threat. Mary shakes her head.

 _Can't believe I just threatened a monkey._ She thought.

She then drags the intruder inside.

* * *

"Shoes. Shoes. Shoes."

Dean walks down looking at each stall as he went past. He couldn't find any shoes that he liked. The hunter likes boots but his style didn't exist in this time period.

"Dean." Sam sighed.

"Nope." Dean shakes his head "Not into purple."

"Dean!"

Dean looks at his furry brother.

"What?" Sam was about to speak but Dean cuts him off and walks to the stall opposite. "Hello." Dean's eyes go on to the black, flat shoes. It wasn't top quality but it was better than nothing. "These will do."

"You got the money?" The shopkeeper asks. Dean puts his hands in his pockets. He had nothing. The shopkeeper tuts and gestures. "Run along street rat. Don't think about showing up here again otherwise I will call the guards on you."

Dean frowns.

A man goes in front of Dean and starts rambling on about the carpets on sale. A grin forms on Dean's face seeing this as a opportunity. As the shopkeeper was discussing the range of carpets to his customer, Dean pretends to walk away. The hunter's hand swoops in and grabs the shoes.

"Dean."

"Shh Sammy." Dean whispered.

Dean quickly turns a corner and keeps out of the shopkeeper's sight.

"Did you see that Sammy." Dean smirked. He slips on his new shoes and grins. "That wasn't so hard."

"Dean. You just stole."

"I did that a lot Sam when we were kids."

Sam hears a hint of sadness in his brother's voice. Sam lowers his head feeling guilty for what Dean had to do when they were kids. When John went away on hunts Dean did not always have the money so he had to steal. He stole a few things for Sam one Christmas. He didn't want Sam to wake up to nothing on Christmas day.

"Okay. Lets find this damm cave." Dean says.

On the top of the wall was a red feathery parrot. He listened and watched the scene that happened in front of him. He squawks and flaps his wings with excitement.

"Squawk...street rat."

The parrot rises off the wall and flies through the streets.

"Jafar!"

A man who was higher in status and power compared to the other people looks up and reaches out. The parrot sits on the man's arm.

"Iago." The man spoke.

"Jafar...squawk I have news...squawk."

"News." Jafar says. His eyes narrow at the parrot. "It better be good."

Jafar needed good news. He recently failed yet again on retrieving the lamp. He don't know what happened he was sure Aladdin was the perfect thief for the job. Jafar warned Aladdin not to be tempted by the treasure and he gave the thief a deal he couldn't refuse. So when the cave closed Jafar had to admit he was shocked. He really thought Aladdin would follow the instructions and bring back the lamp.

Another street rat has been taken by the enchanted cave and Jafar again left empty-handed. It was getting ridiculous now.

Fury flashes across Jafar's face. The thought of going back to the Palace and facing the little old man who calls himself the Sultan enraged Jafar. Jafar should be the Sultan. He should be on the throne. He worked his way up from nothing. Second rate is not enough. Jafar needed to be first.

"Street rat." Iago spoke. Jafar raises his eyebrow a gleam of interest in his eyes. "Squawk...street rat...another one...squawk."

"Another one?"

"Squawk...yes. I saw him...squawk."

A wicked smile spreads across Jafar's lips.

"Do you know where he is?" He asked.

Iago nods.

"I can show you...squawk."

"Please do. I would like to meet him." Jafar said with delight.

"Now?"

"Now would be good."

Iago flaps his wings and flies ahead. Jafar follows his most loyal pet eagerly wanting to meet this new street rat.

 _I will get that lamp._ Jafar thought his hopes high again.

His grin widens.

 _I will be Sultan_.


	4. Tests

 

* * *

Aladdin stirred. His eyes flutter open.

 _Wow what a dream._ He thought.

The thief turns to move but he couldn't. He looks and finds a strange metal band around his wrist. His eyes follow the small chain to a long pole. He furrows his eyebrows and tugs at the cuffs. It rattles but it didn't break.

His curiosity gets interrupted when he hears banging. Aladdin looks. Abu is in a cage squealing and banging.

"Abu?"

Aladdin winced as he pulled at the cuffs. The cold metal cutting into his skin. It hurt Aladdin seeing his friend so stressed out like this.

"It's okay Abu we're going to get out of here. Just stay calm."

Abu was far from calm. He points at Aladdin and shakes his head.

"Yeah you got a good point how can we be calm when we are in a place that is definitely not Agrabah. There is these...things I never seen in my life like what is this." He gestures to the cuffs. "Metal version of ropes." Abu shrugs. "And worse is we are stuck with a woman who is trying to kill us." Abu snorted and flutters his eyes. Aladdin laughs. "Sorry Abu I mean a beautiful woman who is trying to kill us."

Abu grins.

"Complimenting me is not gonna get you out of here."

Aladdin turns and faces the blonde who has entered the room. Mary had her gun by her side, her eyes narrow. She leans on the table.

"You're awake." She says.

"Yeah...I'm awake." Abu scolded at his friend. "Shut up." Aladdin snaps. "You can't tease me because I got my ass kicked by a woman."

"The monkey finds it funny." Mary said her eyebrow raised looking amused.

"It wasn't even a fair fight. You snuck up on me."

"You had a friend. I had no one. It was one against two. I say its more you that wasn't being fair."

Aladdin gestures to the cuff.

"Is this really necessary? Putting Abu in a cage seriously like an animal?"

Then Aladdin sighs. That was a stupid thing to say. Abu is an animal. Mary couldn't help but chuckle at the thief's embarrassment.

"I get it he is more than just an animal to you."Mary nodded with understanding.

Abu leans on the cage. His eyes go on the huntress. The monkey was scared before so he didn't really have a proper look at this beautiful blonde bomb shell in front of him. Her intense stare, her hand on her hip where the gun was. Abu grins at the curvy hips and the way Mary's head went to the side as she tried to figure out what was going on?

_Ooh._

Abu had to try to not drool as his friend frowns at him.

"So. My boys."

"I don't know." Aladdin says getting tired of the question now.

Mary squats down in front of the thief.

That gave Abu a good view of the back of her jeans.

"You really are Aladdin?"

"Yes." Aladdin frowns. "How do you know me?"

"You just came here?" Mary says ignoring the thief's question.

"A purple light then I was here."

Mary stands back up looking puzzled. She can tell when someone lies or is hiding something. Just got to look at their facial expressions, body language, tone of voice but Mary couldn't find anything. This man looked like he is telling the truth.

Mary found it hard to believe. How can a fictional character be in the real world?

Mary gets out a silver knife. Abu snaps out of his trance and shrieks.

"I got to run some tests." Mary says.

"What tests?" Aladdin asks.

"Tests that show what you are."

"What I am?"

Mary grabs Aladdin's hand. She cuts into the skin causing blood to draw out.

"Argh." Aladdin cried.

It hurt the thief but no reaction occurred.

Mary opens a flask and splashes Holy water over the Aladdin.

Aladdin spits out the water and glares at the woman.

"What was that for?"

Mary gets out a syringe filled with dead man's blood. She injects it into Aladdin's arm. Aladdin tried to move away from the strange sharp object, panic rising inside him. When the needle plunges into Aladdin's arm the young man cried in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" He screamed. 

"Trying to see what monster you are" Mary calmly answered.

"Monster?"

Mary checks her watch and shakes her head.

"Not a vampire." She muttered to herself.

"A vampire?" Aladdin frowned.

Mary picks up an iron crowbar. She places it on Aladdin's sore arm.

No reaction.

Mary was running out of tests now. She gets out an angel blade. She stares at the blade.

_He is either an angel or Michael's monster._

Tests are not as effective since Michael made the monsters immune. The monsters are stronger and more deadly it takes more than one hunter to kill them now. Part of her hoped this man wasn't part of the archangel's army.

Mary looks at the thief's frightened face. She hasn't made the best impression so far but she had to do this. Being a hunter it was hard to trust people. Always have to be cautious and on alert.

Before she decided to use the blade she takes a deep breath and stares into Aladdin's eyes.

"Do you know Michael?"

"Michael? Uh no."

Mary grips the blade.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Dean Winchester you have no idea who he is."

"I don't know Michael. I don't know Dean."

Mary presses the blade near the neck but avoiding the jugular vein.

"Who are you?" Aladdin asks.

Mary goes to cut into the skin. Her phone suddenly rings. Hope rises inside Mary as she rushes over to the table. She then frowns. It was Bobby.

_I better answer it._

"Give me a minute."

Mary presses the button and walks out of the room.

Abu shaken up by what's happened looks at his best friend. He makes noises and does a loopy gesture.

"Yeah beautiful but insane." Aladdin nodded. "She thought I was a monster. Seriously a monster. Do I look like a monster?" Aladdin sighs. "Maybe we should have not took that deal." Aladdin watches his friend say something. "I know I took it because I wanted to see Jasmine again." The thief lowers his head and frowns. "Now I'm never going to see her again."

Abu expressed sympathy towards Aladdin. His friend was in love to a woman who he couldn't be with. Jasmine is a princess and Aladdin is a street rat. By law a princess can only marry a prince. That sucked for Aladdin.

_Stupid law._

"Talk to you later bye."

Mary ends the call and sighs. She didn't tell Bobby but about her 'new guests' she thought it would be best if she handled this alone for now.

The older hunter just wanted to update Mary informing her about hunt and he will be away for a few more days. It made Mary wonder if Bobby is going to come back to the cabin. He spends more time in motels with the hunters than with her. Mary has worried about Bobby for long enough. Its time to put her boys as priority now.

Purple smoke hovers in the air. The thick purple substance catches Mary's attention. 

Mary frowns and follows the smoke. She finds Sam's laptop. It puzzled her why the laptop is on and why the purple smoke is coming from it.

She looks at the screen and her eyes widen.

Dean. Her son is on the screen walking through the desert dressed in similar clothes the thief is wearing. Dean also had monkey who was sitting on his shoulder.

_What the?_

Mary saw a big book. It is open. Mary picks up the book and reads the pages.

The huntress suddenly paused. She slowly lowers the book.

 _My sons are in a movie!_ She thought.  _That means..._

She looks into the other room where the thief is.

_That means that man is Aladdin. He's the real deal!_

* * *

The Winchesters have been going around and around in circles going past the same shops.

Sam sighs with frustration.

"Dean."

Dean pauses and looks left and right.

"This place is a maze." He says. "Maybe we can ask for directions."

Sam snorted.

"Oh yeah hi I'm looking for the Cave of Wonders can you tell me where it is? Dean we can't do that."

"Uh I know I know." Dean sighed.

A man suddenly steps out in front Dean.

"Hello." The man smirked. "Street rat."

A parrot lands on the man's shoulder.

"Squawk street rat."

"That's Jafar." Sam whispered.

Jafar smiles.

"We need to talk...but not here."

A guard comes from behind and throws a bag over Dean's head.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed.

Another guard grabs Sam by the tail and shoves him into a bag. The guard ties the bag with rope to ensure the monkey does not escape. 

Dean tries to fight back but the guard had his strong muscular arm around his neck. Dean's breaths went shallow and the bag tightened, pressed against his face.

Then Dean's world went black.


	5. Meeting Jafar

Aladdin became tense as the huntress walks back into the room. He closes his eyes as Mary approached him. He grits his teeth waiting for the blade to cut into his skin. The thief hears a click. He cracks one eye open and glances to his right The hand cuffs are off.

"I believe you." Mary says.

Aladdin frowns. He wasn't sure whether to move or not. Is this a trick? Is she playing him?

"Is this another test?" He asks.

Mary shakes her head.

"No."

"But you were going to..."

"I know." Mary tucks the angel blade in her back pocket. "I'm not now."

"So...I can go?"

"No."

Aladdin sighs.

"So you believe me yet you are not going to let me go?"

"You don't belong here."

"I gathered that."

"I got to take you back."

"Wait what?" Aladdin stands up. "Take me back? To Agrabah.?"

"Yes." Mary nodded "That's where my boys are."

Mary hoped the monkey on Dean's shoulder is not Sam. That would too weird even for her. She clears her throat .

It seems you traded places with them."

Now Aladdin is confused. Mary folds her arms. She tried to think how she could put this to him. She can't say he is not real. That wouldn't turn out well. Mary couldn't believe she was talking to the guy who rubbed the most famous lamp.

"It's a spell."

Aladdin raises his eyebrow.

"A spell?"

"Time travel. You are in the future." Mary lied.

"The future?"

Even Abu looked dumbfounded.

"My sons are trapped in the past. In your era." Mary explained carefully. "A spell from the spell book has caused you and my sons to swap places."

"But why? Why me?"

"I don't know." Mary answered honestly.

It's true Mary had no idea why her sons are looking into the movie Aladdin. Aladdin looks around the bunker. His fear turning into curiosity.

"So...I am in the future."

Aladdin walks down the hallway. Mary follows watching the thief making sure he doesn't touch anything. Last thing she needed was a curse object making things worse.

Aladdin walks into Dean's bedroom.

"Wow." He says with an awestruck expression as he examines the bulb in the lamp by Dean's bed. "What is this?"

"A lamp." Mary answers.

Aladdin frowns.

"Like what Jafar wanted me to get?"

"No. This lamp is bit like a candle difference is lamps have bulbs we don't use fire."

"Right." Aladdin picks up Dean's mobile phone "What is this?"

"A phone. It's a way to communicate to people."

"You...talk to people using this little box?"

"That's right. Think of an upgraded version of a letter."

"Cool." Aladdin smiled. He finds a photo with Mary hugging a young Dean Winchester on it. "This is you?" He asked.

Mary smiles at the photo.

"Yeah."

"Is this your son?"

"Yeah my eldest. Dean."

"They are children."

"They grew up. They are men now."

"Wait..." Aladdin looks at that photo then back at Mary "How come you haven't aged? You look the same."

"Every woman has their beauty secrets." Mary teased.

"You haven't got any wrinkles, grey hair...you using witch craft?" Aladdin paused. His thoughts go back to that time travel spell. His eyes widen "Are you a witch?"

"No."

"You did those tests thinking I was a monster."

The thief backs away his eyes searching for anything that could be a weapon.

"I am not a witch. I am a hunter."

Aladdin stops nearly falling on to the bed.

"A hunter?"

"I hunt monsters."

"Monsters? They exist?"

"As you can see witch craft exists. You were brought here by a spell. Monsters also exist."

Aladdin goes pale. Now he really regrets taking Jafar's offer. Mary knew the young man was not going to take the news well. He is a fictional character. He is naïve and innocent. That's how Disney created him to be. Mary felt like she is corrupting the poor guy but she had to tell him the truth. If he is going to be living in this world he had to know what is out there.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Mary says.

She places her hand on the thief's shoulder. Aladdin froze by the touch. He looks at the warmth in Mary's eyes and her smile. It was like looking at his mom. That smile that used to comfort him and ensure him that everything was going to be okay. God he missed the motherly love. He thinks about his mom almost every day. The huntress has brought up emotions that Aladdin tries to shove down. He didn't want to break in front of people. He couldn't break and show emotion not when your life is a street rat.

"You must be hungry." Mary says remembering he is poor "I'll make you something to eat. Don't worry it's not a test. I think I got some fruit somewhere for the monkey. My youngest is a health fanatic."

She laughs. It amazed her how different her sons were to each other. Two different personalities yet they have such a strong bond that nobody couldn't break.

"I will explain everything." She added.

"Uh thank you." Aladdin smiled.

Mary smiles wide back at him.

"There is one thing I want you to do for me." She says.

"What is that?"

"Clean up the mess your monkey made."

Aladdin groans.

"Seriously?"

Mary raises her eyebrow.

"No clean kitchen. No food. Simple."

Aladdin sighs. He can't say no to the mom voice.

"Alright." He says.

"Good."

Mary turns away to walk out of the room.

A grin forms on her face as she hears the young man groan with frustration.

_Kids. They never wanna clean._ She thought with a chuckle.

* * *

Jafar removes the bag from Dean's head. Dean blinks a few times adjusting to the light.

"Hello street rat." Jafar smiled. "Sorry about earlier but I urgently needed to talk to you."

"You could have talked to us. Why did you need to kidnap us?"

"I prefer to discuss this matter in a more quiet location. People like to be nosy. Listen in."

"You could have just said that."

Jafar opens another bag. He takes Sam out by the tail.

Dean's hands curl into fists.

"Funny. The previous street rat had a monkey." Jafar drops the monkey on Dean's lap. "Do you all go to the same breeder?" 

"The previous one?" Dean frowned.

Sam climbs back on to Dean's shoulder. His eyes meet Iago's. Iago looks at Sam with disgust. Sam ignored him. The parrot was the least of their worries.

"He is not important." Jafar says.

"Play along." Sam whispers in his brother's ear. "He knows where the cave is."

"So what do you want?" Dean asked although he knew what the answer is going to be.

"I would like to know your name." Jafar answered.

"Dean." The hunter answered. He felt there was no need to make up a name.

"Dean. I'm Jafar." Jafar sticks out his hand offering a handshake. Dean stares at him. Jafar shrugs "Suit yourself." He lowers his hand. "Dean. We are on the same side."

"Really."

"Yes. You see, I was once like you. A common thief. Only I thought bigger. Steal an apple, and you're a thief. Steal a kingdom, and you're a statesman. Only weak men stop there." Dean listens to the villain rambling on. It sounded scripted almost like Jafar has been practising, preparing for this talk. "You're either the most powerful man in the room, or you're nothing." Jafar continued "You. You stumbled upon an opportunity. I can make you rich."

Jafar looks at Dean. He waits for the spark of interest. His little speech has convinced many street rats to do this job.

"Tempting offer." Dean folds his arms "What's the catch?"

"There's a cave nearby. And in it, a simple oil lamp. Retrieve it for me, and I will make you wealthy. Richest man alive. Imagine all the gold, treasure, food, servants and respect. You will have so much respect from people. They wouldn't look down at you. They would call you by your name not street rat. You would have an identity."

"Hmm"

"No more running around, no more stealing. It gets all given to you." Jafar grinned "So what do you say Dean? Do you accept?"

Dean knew this offer is bull shit. Jafar wasn't going to offer anything. He only wanted the lamp he didn't give a damm about a street rat.

_Use him like he is using me._ Dean thought.

"I accept."

Jafar's grin widens.

"Excellent. We shall leave now. We will arrive at sun down."

"Um..." Dean looks at the camels "We are riding that?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No..."

The camel grunts and smacks his lips. Dean cringed. This is not the transportation he imagined. Dean only travels in his beloved Impala. The thought of travelling in something else, it put Dean out of his comfort zone.

"Have you ever rode a camel?" Jafar asked.

"Yeah." Dean lied.

Jafar gets on to the camel.

"Then get on. I haven't got all day you know."

Dean walks to the other camel. He hesitates as he looks at the mammal. He looks at Jafar's smirking face.

_I'll show you._

Sam climbs up and sits on the first hump. He urges Dean to hurry up. Dean takes a deep breath and gets on. The hunter makes himself comfortable.

Then the camel stands up. Dean grips on to the saddle fearing he will fall off. Sam stays close to his brother.

"You okay?" He asked his big brother.

"This is not exactly a luxury ride." Dean answered.

Sam chuckles.

"Ready?" Jafar asks.

Dean nods.

"As I'll ever be."

The Winchesters and Jafar set off on their journey to the Cave of Wonders.


	6. The Cave of Wonders

"That's it." Mary says.

Aladdin sat with a dumbfounded expression. He is speechless he didn't know what to say. The way Mary talked about it was like it wasn't a big deal. She is a hunter and talking about what goes bump in the night is natural to her.

Mary only explained the basics. She didn't go into too much detail. She left the part out about coming back to life and Djinns. She didn't want Aladdin to think Genie is evil. If he ever meets the Genie. Mary did explain about Michael.

"I thought angels are supposed to be good." Aladdin frowned.

"We all thought the same thing. I used to say to Dean when he was little the angels are watching over him." She chuckled. "I never thought they are real. I only used to say it to comfort him. When I did find out they exist, turns out they are just dicks with wings. Not heavenly as we all imagined."

"I don't know your sons but I do feel sorry for them. That's a lot to go through."

Mary smiles.

"My boys are strong and I'm proud of them."

Aladdin bites his sandwich again thanking the huntress for the wonderful food. Mary took the words as a compliment.

 _Not bad for someone who can't cook._ She grinned.

She also laughed to herself. It was only a salad sandwich nothing major.

Abu is munching on a banana. Mary decided to let the monkey out but only if he stays by Aladdin's side. The thief promised and ordered Abu to stay on his shoulder.

Abu felt more relaxed compared to earlier. The gorgeous lady is not scary and insane now. The monkey had to admit he missed the stern expression on her face. She looked cute when she is angry.

Aladdin sips his beer. He grimaced at the taste.

"You drink this?" He says with a yuck expression.

"Yeah." Mary nodded. "It would taste weird to you because you are not used to it."

Abu reaches out to grab the bottle. Mary stands up and wags her finger.

"No. Alcohol is not for animals."

"Abu." Aladdin glared.

The monkey sighs and sits back. He glares back causing Aladdin to roll his eyes.

"Now thinking about it." She takes the bottle off Aladdin before he can take another sip. "You shouldn't be drinking it either. You are underage."

"What? I'm 18."

"Drinking age is 21."

Aladdin raises his eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yeb."

Aladdin shrugs not feeling bothered. It wasn't like the beer was the best thing he ever drank.

Mary gestures to the bowl.

"Help yourself to the fruit. If you are thirsty there is water from the taps. Sorry it's not much of a variety my sons only drink beer." She gets out her phone. "While you do that I'm gonna make some calls."

Aladdin nods and bites into an apple. Mary walks out of the room. Abu again looks straight at her ass.

"Abu!" Aladdin snaps.

Abu falls off Aladdin's shoulder and lands on his back. He shoots his friend a glare.

"Stop looking at her like that."

Abu tilts his head with confusion.

"Don't play dumb you know what I am talking about. When she opened the cage you..." Aladdin felt awkward to say it out loud.

When Mary opened the cage, Abu shoved his head down the opening of her shirt and clung to the strips of her bra. Aladdin has never been so embarrassed in his life. He has never seen Abu look at anything else apart from food.

Mary was taken back at first but then she laughed and said there is no fruit in here referring to you know what.

"Stop it." Aladdin warned.

Abu mumbles something.

"I mean it. Unless you want the crazy version back."

Abu bites into another banana and rolls his eyes.

"Come on come on." Mary begged.

Rowena went to straight to voicemail. Same for Castiel. Castiel, Mary is sure he is on a hunt with Jack. Rowena, Mary doesn't want to imagine what the former King of Hell's mother gets up to. Mary couldn't wait she needed help as soon as possible. She didn't want Bobby involved and it would be pointless he will not know how the spells work and he will probably tell Aladdin he is not real. The hunters will likely be the same.

_Who could I call?_

This is a Men of Letters bunker and there is someone apart from her sons who knows the bunker and everything in it.

Mary sighs as she looks at the number. She tries to avoid this person as much as possible. Its awkward when she is around him. Everyone else is unavailable so she had no choice.

_Fingers crossed he is in America._

Mary presses the button. She glances over her shoulder checking if the thief or monkey are not listening in. She couldn't have them hearing this conversation.

Then a posh, British male voice comes through.

_"Mary what a surprise."_

Mary wanted to hang up.

 _You are doing it for Sam and Dean._ She reminds herself.

She clears her throat.

"Arthur. We got a problem."

* * *

"I am never ever...EVER riding a camel EVER again."

Sam giggles at his brother's pissed off expression. Dean winced and rubs his back.

"Bad ride." Jafar smirked as he gets off the camel. He looks at Dean bending down rubbing his back. He raises his eyebrow. "Have you really rode a camel?" Jafar looks at the hunter's pained expression. "I take that as a no." He then tuts. "Dean it is not good to lie. We are supposed to be partners. Partners do not lie to each other. I been completely honest to you." He leans forward. "Very disappointed in you so far." He hissed the last part in Dean's ear like a snake.

"Squawk...liar...liar." Iago says.

"It was only a camel. What's the big deal?" Dean says.

Jafar straightens up and grins. He puts his hand on his hip in a dramatic way.

"Only joking. You were embarrassed to tell me you never rode on. I understand." Jafar's grin widens. Dean imagined a snake's tongue coming out of Jafar's mouth. Jafar reminded Dean of a snake. Untrustworthy, two faced, and a back stabber.

Jafar turns round and points.

"Here we are. The Cave of Wonders."

Dean and Sam crane their neck and look up. The cave is shaped as a lion's head. It had two glowing balls.

"When you enter, you will see more riches than you've ever dreamed of. Gold, diamonds... and... the lamp." Jafar explained. "Bring it to me and I will make you rich and free. But take no other treasure, no matter how sorely you are tempted. And you will be tempted."

The cave comes to life. Its eyes bright like head lights. Lighting up the area.

"Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." The cave boomed.

Dean glances at Jafar with a WTF expression.

"It talks."

"Yes it does." Jafar replied.

"What do I do?" Dean asks. He would ask Sam but his brother couldn't speak in front of the movie villain.

Jafar rolls his eyes and gestures.

"Go in."

"Um..." Dean looks at glowing orbs. "Okay." He eyes the entrance up and down. "Don't eat me okay." He joked trying to hide the nerves in his voice.

"Remember...take nothing but the lamp." Jafar warned.

Jafar prayed hoping this street rat is a 'diamond in a rough'. Aladdin was the only one out of the long list of street rats who had that title.

 _Even the diamond in the rough still failed._ Jafar thought.

If Dean is not the title or he fails to get the lamp Jafar will lose it.

Dean approaches the stairs that went down into the cave. He looks at the anxious Jafar, the bored Iago and his monkey brother.

 _Okay you got this._ Dean told himself.

Then Dean takes his first step.


	7. The Englishman and The Carpet

Ketch sits in a grand hotel sipping his tea. He reads through a book of regarding angels. The Englishman heard about the recent events. Egg failed, spear failed and Dean decided to do the most foolish by trapping an angry archangel in his head. Ketch thought he was hearing things when Sam told him. Since being in the supernatural business never in Ketch's life he has heard of vessel defeating a powerful being and locking them in a fridge in a made up bar in the vessel's head.

Dean is struggling and according to Death herself Michael will break out and burn the world to the ground. Sam has asked for everyone to look for another way to save Dean and stop Michael. Ketch immediately got to work when Sam asked him. Ketch wasn't doing it for Dean he was doing it for the bloody world. Saving his own ass. He had no luck in the UK so he came to the USA.

Ketch sighs and shuts the book. Another dead end. The way things are going they might have to reconsider the box. Yes it is sad for Sam to lose his brother but at least Dean is doing it for the greater good. Saving lives it's family business. What Dean is doing is family business protecting lives from the monster inside him.

The phone rings and Ketch checks the screen.

_Mary?_

The Englishman had to admit he is surprised to be hearing from her. After his temporary death things have not been the same between him and the hunteress. She was the one who killed him. Ketch couldn't blame her. His actions back then are unforgivable the British Men of Letters were turning him into a monster, cold hearted killer who showed no remorse.

After spending some time with the Winchesters and the other world Ketch is starting to become open minded. It is a slow progress but he is getting there. He is determined he wanted to redeem himself.

Since coming back from the other world Mary has blanked Ketch. The sons call him. Not Mary. 

This call from Mary is a really big surprise.

"Mary. What a surprise." Ketch says as he puts the phone to his ear.

_Arthur. We got a problem."_

"It's not a Michael problem? Is it?" Ketch asks his voice hinting worry.

 _"No."_ The huntress sighs.  _"Sam and Dean did a spell."_

"A spell? This is to do with me because?"

_"It's from the bunker."_

"Rowena is into magic why didn't you call her?'

 _"Because she is unavailable and so is everyone else. You are the only one I can turn to_   _for help."_

"Okay Mary. I'm listening. What have your sons done this time?"

_"I don't know. There is a spell something about realities. Bringing things to life. I wasn't there when they did it but when I came home, they are in a movie on the laptop."_

Ketch raised his eyebrow. Spell did sound familiar. He was sure he read about it when exploring witchcraft during the time Rowena did the spell to bring him back if he died.

_A movie? Why would they want to be in a movie?_

"What movie?" He asked.

_"Aladdin."_

Ketch puts his tea down. Did he hear that right? .

"Aladdin? The movie about the boy who finds a lamp and releases a genie?"

_"Yes."_

"Why did Sam and Dean do that?"

_"I told you I don't know. That's not the only problem."_

"What?"

 _"ABU PICK THAT UP. YOU DON'T MAKE A MESS IN SOMEONE'S PLACE"_  A voice yells in the back ground.

Ketch frowns.

"Mary who was that?"

_"That was um...Aladdin."_

"Aladdin? The Ala..."

 _"Yeah. Aladdin and his monkey have switched places with Sam and Dean."_  Ketch snorted. He couldn't help it. This is hilarious.  _"You think this is funny?"_

"Oh come on Mary it is a bit funny. Wonder how they are getting on? Flying a magic carpet."

 _"Arthur this is no time to joke I had to tell Aladdin it was a time travel spell. If he finds out the truth_   _that he is not real can you imagine how heartbreaking and confusing that will be for him."_

"Mary he is a fictional character who cares what he thinks or feels."

 _"In this world he is real."_ She snapped. Then she sighs.  _"This was a bad idea. I should have not called."_

"I will help." Ketch quickly says. "Its not like I got anything else better to do." Ketch did want to meet Aladdin he is intrigtured and it would be great to see Mary again. Working together like good old times. "You are lucky I'm in America I should be at the bunker tomorrow morning."

_"Great and um thanks."_

"No problem Mary." Ketch smiled.

The call ends.

Ketch puts the books away and starts packing his bag.

* * *

Sam and Dean entered into the cave. Dean walks down the stairs and hears Jafar sigh with relief. The cave has accepted him.

The stairs felt never-ending. Dean's legs start to hurt he wanted to stop and rest. Resting in a strange cave in a fictional world, no Dean is going to continue.

Finally Dean lands on the ground.

"Ah man." Dean groaned. He looks at the stairs. "I'll have to go all the way up to get back. That's gonna be long."

"Dean." Sam jumps off his brother's shoulder and runs towards a large rock. "Check it out."

"Sam we are not treasure hunting. We are here to get one thing, the lamp."

"Dean just look."

Dean joins his brother and looks at what he is pointing at. He frowns.

"It's a piece of fabric."

Sam touches the fabric.

"It feels like a carpet."

"Carpet?"

Then something swoops over Dean's head.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed.

The thing lands on the ground. Sam nods.

"That's the carpet."

The carpet looks at Sam. This monkey looked familiar. The man next to him is wearing similar clothing to the previous thief who was here. Carpet flies around the pair feeling curious.

"Hey." Dean grabs Sam and shields him. He glares at the carpet "Back off."

"Dean it's just a carpet."

"A carpet I am not riding. I'll choose the stairs."

Sam remembered his brother doesn't like flying. Carpet approaches the hunter. It stops and bows to Dean. Dean frowned.

"It's being friendly Dean." Sam says.

"Friendly? Does a carpet even know how to do that? Hell does it even understand us?" The carpet nods to say yes I do understand. Dean raises his eyebrow. "I'll be damm."

The carpet turns and points. The Winchesters look up. At the top of another flight of stairs sat the treasure that Sam hoped would be the answer to all their problems. Sam flinched when he feels his brother's sigh. It was a big sigh.

"Really more stairs." Dean groaned. "Is there a elevator?" Carpet tilts its head with confusion. Dean waves his hand. "Forget it." He puts Sam back on his shoulder. "Hold on to me unless you wanna fall to your death."

"Dying in a Disney movie. Imagine how well that will go down." Sam laughed.

"As a monkey." Dean teased. "It will go down very well."

The brothers laugh and go up the rocky steps. Sam clings to his brother. The crumbling underneath made both brothers on edge. Dean didn't want run. It might cause the stairs to break and fall apart.

Luckily these stairs are not as long. Dean reaches the top. The lamp glistened by the light that came through a small hole above. Dean wraps his fingers around the most famous lamp. He gulped as he lifts it.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Dean asks.

"We ain't got no other choice Dean." Sam answers.

Dean wished he had a weapon with him. Just for security reasons. He is about to unleash a supernatutal being that is classed as a monster in his world.

 _It's a Disney movie. The Genie will be harmless._ Dean thought.

Dean starts rubbing the lamp. The lamp glows and starts shaking. Dean increases his grip as the shaking got faster. Then blue smoke travels out of the lamp and starts to fill up the cave. Sam clung to Dean but showed no fear. Dean stood frozen not even blinking.

The smoke swirls in the air and fireworks bang causing rocks to tumble down. Dean jumps out of way but loses his footing and falls. Carpet flies and catches the brothers.

"Fuck." Dean swore under his breath.

He is on the carpet.

The carpet brings the Winchesters down to the ground. Dean quickly rolls off and makes distance between him and the magic carpet.

"Sam."

Dean stands up. He sighs with reilef as Sam hops off the carpet.

"Maybe we should have rubbed the lamp downstairs." Sam says.

Dean nods agreeing with him.

The smoke dies down revealing a very large, blue cosmic entity wearing Will Smith's face. The most powerful being of the world folds its extremely large arms.

"Oh, great one who summons me. Terrible one who commands me. I stand by my oath. Loyalty to wishes three."

Its voice boomed sending another wave of rocks tumbling down the cave.

The almighty Genie looks down.

"I said..."

The Genie stops and frowns. Its big blue eyes lock on to the man who appeared to be poor. That wasn't what bothered the Genie. The man glowed blue and inside something white traveled around his body.

 _Is that wings?_ Genie thought noticing two wings curled in behind the man's back.

"You are not human." The Genie says.

Dean looks at Genie with a baffled expression.

"Huh?"

The enormous cosmic enitity leans into Dean's face.

Genie's face darkens.

"What are you?"


	8. The Great and All Powerful Genie

"What are you?"

"I'm Dean. This is Sam."

Genie wasn't interested in their names. He again looks at the large, feathery wings.

"Are you some mythical bird?"

Dean frowns.

"A bird?"

"Your wings. Are you a type of bird? A hybrid?"

"What wings?"

Dean looks over his shoulder and there was no wings on his back. Sam also frowns not understanding what Genie meant.

"They are not hard to miss." Genie said with an eye roll. "Your eyes give off more light than what a candle does."

"My eyes?"

Dean then stiffened and he can feel Sam becoming tense as well.

"You can see him?" Sam says.

"Uh duh he is standing in front of me." Genie answers not realizing who Sam was actually talking about.

Dean swallows. He is sure Michael is locked away. He confirms it when the banging escalates. Michael getting more pissed off by the day nothing new.

"Wait a minute." Genie's massive face goes into Sam's small one. "A talking monkey." He looks at Dean "Okay seriously what are you? What kind of magic are you cooking up here?" His eyes widen "You a witch? Is he your familiar?" The cosmic entity straightens up now looking quite afraid "I don't like witches their magic creeps me out."

"I'm not a witch." Dean says.

"YOU HAVE A TALKING ANIMAL." He squeaked.

"He got turned into an animal." Dean explained. "He's actually human."

"It is witches."

"It is not witches."

Genie sniffs the hunter.

"Not dark, full of light, its like those spices you open and they hit you that's how strong this is. Its overwhelming."

Genie folds his arms. Never in his very long life he has seen anything this powerful. It puzzled him. He is supposed to be the most powerful being in this universe. Now this little dude and his monkey are trying to take his place. Genie felt challenged.

Why would someone with this amount of power rub the lamp?

"Why did you rub my lamp?" Genie asks.

"We need your help." Sam answered.

"Your powerful friend can't help you because..."

"We are here about my umm powers." Dean says.

"Really?" Genie raises his finger. "Give me a sec."

There is a swoosh sound and seconds later Dean finds himself sitting at a table with Sam still on his shoulder. Genie now the same height as him sits opposite him. Genie had a suit on and a book in his hand.

"Welcome to the World of Wishes sir. It is a pleasure to meet you." Genie stretches out his arm and shakes the hunter's hand. "This service is highly recommend and I help you grant your wishes. However there is some rules. Rule number one I can't kill anybody. Rule number two I can't make people fall in love."

Genie's face morphs into a large pair of pink lips. The giant lips presses against's Dean's face giving him a big kiss. Dean does a yuck expression and wipes his face.

"Rule number three. I can't bring people back from the dead."

Genie's skin starts to turn green . He starts to decay, his teeth become rotten and fall out and his body goes weak and thin. He growls and reaches out to the hunter. Dean stumbles back as the sunk, dead eyes meet Dean's green ones. Dean is about to throw a fist but the zombie form turns back into the bubbly Genie again.

"Got you there." Genie grinned.

Genie leans back in his seat and smiles.

"What is it you would like...master?"

"Um..."

Dean tried to think how he could explain this. Sam jumps on to the table and looks up at the cosmic entity.

"My brother said yes to an archangel."

"Archangel? Aren't they from Heaven?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"The archangel did leave my brother which we did find weird but then the archangel repossessed my brother."

"Repossessed?" The feathery wings, the glowing form, the tremendous amount of power. The pieces started to form together. "You got a halo in you."

"A big bag of dicks more like." Dean grumbled.

The table vanishes and the Genie changes into purple baggy trousers. He grabs Dean's arms and examines them. He saw the grace flickering under the skin.

"Its true." Genie mutters under his breath and his eyes widen with shock.

He lays his hand on the wings. The wings react and whip away from Genie. Genie tried to hide his reaction but failed. He brings his hands up to Dean's head. Through Dean's eye into his mind Genie saw a destroyed Rocky's bar. Chairs broke, bottles smashed on the floor, signs hanging off the wall, the place is a wreck. The scene zooms in on a door.

There was screaming and banging coming from the door.

The screams and bangs causes the room to shake. Cracks form down the walls and lights burst.

 _What the?_ Genie thought.

Genie touches the door and suddenly images come flooding through. Images of Dean saying yes, Michael in control and when Dean and Sam lock Michael away making him a prisoner in Dean's mind.

A loud cry comes from the other side. The archangel is disturbed by the new presence.

"WINCHESTER!" Michael screamed.

His voice causes the room to shake violently. The voice sends Genie flying back into reality. Genie removes his hands from Dean and goes back in shock.

Dean gasps and leans forward to catch his breath.

"That's no angel. That's evil. Angels don't kill. They are supposed to help people." Genie says his voice trembling.

"Not this one." Dean grunted as he stands up straight. He winced as the banging got louder. Michael is enraged now.

"You went through all that? Did I hear the Devil at one point." Genie laughs nervously "I did. Oh wonderful. So that means there is a Hell." Genie runs his hands through his little pony tail surprised by all this information. "I think I preferred staring at the same four brass walls in the lamp."

"We need your help." Sam says.

"MY HELP?" Genie says. He then calms down puts on his professional face. He is a Genie. Genies are not supposed to freak out like this. He looks at Dean and tries to ignore the glowing blue eyes gazing back at him. "What do you want me to do...master?"

"I want you to get Michael out of my head." Dean answers "And help us find a way to stop him for good."


	9. Princess Jasmine

Princess Jasmine stood by the window and leans on the sill looking up at the stars that sparked in the sky. She sighs sadly. It was a lovely night. Not a cloud in the sky. The night is not complete without the street rat Aladdin. Aladdin promised to visit with Jasmine's mother's bracelet a few nights ago. He never came.

Part of Jasmine hoped that he will come. Maybe he got the day wrong, maybe something came up, maybe he will come tonight instead. He will come, he has her bracelet and he knows how much the bracelet means to her. It was all what she had left of her late mother.

Dalia, Jasmine's maid but also a friend came and stood behind the Princess. She frowns. Jasmine has been at that window every night waiting for the young man. The Princess said it is because she wants her bracelet. Dalia knew that was only one of the reasons. The Princess was in love with the street rat. The street rat probably took the bracelet and sold it. Street rats only care about money and gold. Poor Jasmine fell for his charm and good looks. It has left her with a broken heart.

"Princess."

"Don't Dalia."

Dalia places her hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"You need to let it go."

Jasmine brushes the hand away.

"He has my bracelet."

"Jasmine."

"He will come."

"You been saying that every night."

"He's not like the others."

"You barely know him."

"I am a good judge of character."

Dalia sighs. The Princess is clearly in denial. She can't accept Aladdin is not coming back.

"It wasn't going to work anyway. He is not a Prince. The Sultan wants you to marry a Prince. You really should let this go..."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jasmine turns round and glares. "I am the Princess I give out the orders you don't. You are a maid and you obey me. So stop. Do you understand."

Dalia blinks a few times shocked by the Princess's sudden outburst. The Princess has never raised her voice like that. The maid didn't take it badly she knew Jasmine didn't mean it. The poor woman is upset. Her moment of happiness has been crushed.

Jasmine's face turn guilty.

"Sorry." She says. She turns back to the window.

Dalia joins Jasmine's side. The maid's heart broke as she saw tears fill Jasmine's eyes.

"Oh sweetie." Dalia spreads her arms out. "Come here."

Jasmine hugs her and sobs.

"There. There." Dalia soothed her rubbing the Princess's back doing her best to provide comfort. Not as a maid to a Princess but as a friend to a friend.

"I been fooled." Jasmine said angrily. "I hate myself for it. I lost the one thing that meant so much to me."

"It's not your fault."

My mother gave the bracelet. She put her trust in me to take good care of it. I failed. That makes me a terrible daughter."

Dalia escorts them both to the bed. They both sit down.

Jasmine pulls away and wipes her eyes. She hated herself for breaking down like this. She would never do this in front of Baba it would make her look weak and it would give him a good reason why she can't be Sultan. A Sultan need to be strong not weak.

"Your mother would understand." Dalia says "She would not think you are terrible." She sighs. "Love is complicated. Brings up a lot of emotions. You know what I think forget him. Forget the little handsome, charming..."

"Dalia."

"Forget Aladdin." Dalia smiles. "Act like he never existed. Move on. Marry a Prince."

"I'm not interested in a Prince. I don't want to marry a Prince. I do not want to be the wife of Sultan I want to be Sultan." She huffs. "Stupid laws."

"The laws are not fair but think of the man you will have." Dalia grinned.

"So far the men have been eww."

Both women agreed on that. The Princes so far are rich but when it came to looks it turned any woman off. Aladdin was the only one who was handsome and cute. It made Jasmine wonder what the next Prince will be like. Her Baba is not giving up yet. He will go to every part of the world to find her a Prince.

"What do you think the next Prince will be like?" Jasmine asks.

Dalia tries to stay serious. She suddenly snorted and shakes her head.

"I don't want to get your hopes up Princess. My imagination would be as far from the real deal."

Jasmine laughs.

"Now I'm so excited for the next Prince." She says sarcastically.

Dalia smiles. It is good to see her Princess laughing. She hated seeing Jasmine upset.

"You know Dalia, you're right. I should just forget Aladdin and move on. I should not be crying over a man. I should not be waiting for him. It makes me sound desperate."

Jasmine stands up straight and walks to the window. She looks out.

"You lost your chance Aladdin. I moved on. I'm over you. Hope you are enjoying the money you got from my bracelet. That's all you are getting from me. You come here again to steal from me, I will call the guards. Guards don't like thieves. I suggest you STAY AWAY AND DON'T COME BACK."

"Yeah. What she said." Dalia added.

Jasmine stood with confidence. She isn't going to let another man use her again.

Bring on the new Prince Jasmine is ready.

A growl from her tiger causes a smirk to spread across her lips.

_Lets hope Rajah doesn't get to him first._

* * *

Aladdin stared at the ceiling with a frown. Mary gave him and Abu the guest room. Aladdin found it strange laying on a bed. He sleeps on the ground he didn't have the money to afford a bed.

Mary didn't reveal much. She just said someone is coming tomorrow to help Aladdin and Abu return to their normal time period. She said his name is Arthur Ketch she didn't sound happy when she said his name. She looked like she was dreading it. Aladdin wanted to ask more questions but Mary dropped the subject and insisted that he should rest.

Aladdin imagines the ceiling as Jasmine's face her beautiful face. He missed her so much. He badly wanted to see her again but their backgrounds prevent them from being together.

"Oh Jasmine. Princess Jasmine."

He still kicked himself for not seeing she is a princess. He picks up Jasmine's bracelet and admires it. This bracelet is the only thing that made him feel close to her. With a sad sigh he puts the bracelet on the side and makes himself comfortable.

"Night Abu." He says.

He closes his eyes and eventually drifts off.

Abu sits up from the little bedding Mary made him. He looks at the door that is slightly open. The monkey grins and quietly leaves the room.

He sniffs out Mary's scent that leads him to a room down the hallway. He pauses at the door and looks in.

Mary is on the bed asleep. She is on her side with her hand under the pillow. Abu looks at the chair where her clothes are.

Clothes on the chair means...

Abu immediately climbs on the bed feeling excited. His head goes under the sheets. His grin widens at her night gown that clung to her skin revealing her figure, the outline of her breasts and her curves.

Abu runs his hands along her waist. He presses his face into her body taking in her warmth.

A gasp comes from above him.

"John." Mary groaned.

Abu looks and notices Mary is still asleep. She must be dreaming. Oh well Abu will imagine she is saying his name instead of John.

"John." Mary wraps her arms around Abu and pulls him close. "Keep going." She begged.

Abu nods and started to massage her. Mary twitches feeling like electricity has gone through her. It felt amazing. John always made her feel like this.

Abu twirls her strands of hair around his fingers and rubs his face against her cheek. Mary smiles in her sleep.

"I love you." She beamed.

Abu felt his legs go jelly. His heart is banging against his chest.

He moves towards her lips ready to kiss her.

Abu gets pulled back and lifted in the air. He hangs upside looking confused. His eyes go on an annoyed Aladdin.

"Nice try Abu." Aladdin whispered.

Mary goes quiet and turns on her other side. Abu groans. He was enjoying that.

"You do that again there will be trouble." Aladdin warned.

Abu sticks his tongue out at him. Aladdin rolls his eyes and leaves the room with Abu still in his grip.

He slowly closes the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine's next Prince. I think most of you will know who that will be ;)


	10. The First Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I would totally recommend the story True Colors by vrskaandrea. It does contain some season 15 spoilers but it's not major. It has good OCs and a good storyline. :) you should check it out.

Genie flew past the hunters several times with books in his hands. Eyes pop out of his body and read the pages from the variety of books. He let out an uh umm oh umm as he read through. He let out a dramatic wince and all the books go tumbling on the ground.

"I got nothing." Genie says. "Zero."

"You must have something." Sam says.

Sam didn't want this trip to be a waste of time.

Genie huffs and snaps his fingers a few times.

"I could trap him but...I have no idea how you trap an archangel."

"I know some sigils." Dean says.

"Okay but I'm talking about getting feathers out of that head of yours. I'm not sure if I can control him. Your life is at risk master."

"If I have to go aswell so be it."

"Dean." Sam growled.

"Master I can't kill anybody that includes you."

"You don't have to kill me. You can trap me."

"Trap my master." Genie winced. He places his hands on Dean's shoulder. "I can't do that. One I need my other wishes from you and two that will be on my conscience for life."

"You can't do nothing even if I grant it as a wish."

"If you grant it I have no choice but to do it but I can't promise how long I can keep the archangel locked away. I need time. If you give me some time I could calm down, process the new discoveries I found and find a solution to our angel problem."

"There is no time!" Sam covers his ears by the sudden raise in his brother's voice. "Michael is gonna break out." Dean continued. "I can't keep this up any longer. The bastard is driving me crazy." Two loud bangs from the archangel almost made Dean lose the plot. He ignored Michael's tantrum and looks at his brother. "We're getting out of here." Carpet approaches him but Dean backs away and shakes his head. "Not that type of getting out of here. Genie I wish..." Dean's expression becomes dreamy. "...to be with Princess Jasmine."

Sam nearly choked while Genie looked baffled.

"Princess?" Both say.

Dean frowns. What the Hell made him think to wish that.

_Shit!_

"I...I take that back. I didn't mean..."

"No can do." Genie shakes his head. "You can't do undo a wish. However you can make another once the first wish has been granted if you do that will cost you another wish then you will only have one wish remaining."

"Damm it Dean." Sam glared.

Sam knew Dean was the role of Aladdin but he didn't think his brother would follow everything the street rat does. That included making a wish to meet the Princess.

"Not my fault." Dean glared back.

Genie's stress vanishes from his face and is replaced with excitement.

"So boys how are we doing this? I can just send you to the Princess."

"And get arrested for trespassing." Dean sighed.

"At least then we would be out. Then we could grant the wish to get Michael out." Sam says.

"Genie just said he can't do it." Dean hissed. He leans forward and mimes "I told you this was a bad idea. Disney can't help solve my problem."

"You just wasted one wish." Sam hissed back at him.

As the brothers argued Genie flicked through the book again. He had to grant his master's wish. Although his master admits he didn't want the wish Genie has to do it anyway that is the rules. He didn't want his master getting arrested so he needed to find a way for Dean to meet the Princess without causing any trouble. His face lights up and he drops the book.

"Master!" He squealed. "You're a Prince."

"Huh?"

"Michael is Heaven's Prince. He is possessing you so..." He gestures with his hands. "Get where I am going with this."

"Oh Hell no."

Dean knows this part of the movie Genie turned Aladdin into a Prince so he could meet Jasmine. Now it seems Dean is going down the same path.

Sam thought the same thing. Both brothers look at each other with a horrified expression.

Genie is beyond excited now. So many ideas came into his head. His fear from earlier has vanished completely.

A mirror appears in front of the hunter.

"Now lets see." Genie raises Dean's arms. "Hmm." He drops the arms and moves down to the waist. Dean hears the Cosmic Entity gag. "Feathers." Genie coughed.

Genie slaps the wings away and gets out a tape measure. He measures the waist and the height. He then snaps his fingers.

Dean's clothes are replaced with a white and golden outfit with a brown shoes that curl in. He wore a white turban and a golden cape that went down to his ankles. Both brothers gasp. Sam wished he had his phone to snap a picture of this. Dean's shock turns into anger.

"Get this monkey suit off me." Dean growled.

Genie smiles. Dean's eyes blaze blue and blue glows all around him. It blended nicely with the white and gold. The colors reminded Genie of Heaven. The wings tucked nicely under the cape and...all Genie saw was royalty.

"You look wonderful master." Genie beamed. "A true Heaven's Prince." Genie can sense the authority and pride from the source within the hunter. It was strong. "Right." Genie's eyes go on to Sam. "Now its your turn."

Sam froze and his eyes go wide as Genie towers over him.

"I'm thinking an elephant. What do you think master?"

"I want him human."

"Ah right. You told me he turned into a monkey. You sure master? I can make him an elephant if you want."

"No."

Genie groans.

"Very well."

He snaps his fingers.

Blue smoke goes around Sam. The smoke vanishes and Sam is back to normal. Sam's vision is disoriented by the abrupt change of height.

"We're the Prince's royal advisors." Genie says.

Genie's blue skin turns brown and he wore a blue and purple outfit with a blue turban. Dean had to hold his laugh when he looked at Sam. Sam wore a red and black outfit, black shoes that curled in and a red turban. Sam immediately looks down at his clothing. He gives Genie a bitch face.

Genie raises his hands.

"Don't get mad at me you should thank me. I think it suits you." He looks at the brothers and nods. "Yeah I can see a balance. Light and dark." Lucifer and Michael flashed across both brothers minds. Genie interrupts their thoughts "Okay now the costumes are done, its time for transport."

"I am not traveling on a carpet." Dean says.

"We're not." Genie grinned. "Its a surprise."

The Cosmic Entity raises his hand and twirls it.

Suddenly blue smoke consumes the hunters.

* * *

Jafar waited outside the cave. He was starting to lose his patience and his anxiety increased. Its been long way too long.

"Squawk...He touched the gold."

"No." Jafar shakes his head. "The cave would have shut if he did."

As soon as Jafar finished his sentence the cave let out a roar and flames burst out.

Jafar's eyes widen.

_ No. No not again. _

The cave shakes and its mouth snaps shut. The snap sent Jafar stumbling back. Jafar managed to maintain his balance but the shock remains on his face.

Iago flies off his shoulder.

"Squawk...He did it. He did it."

"No."

It was true the cave has closed the street rat has touched a treasure in there that was clearly not the lamp. Temptation got the better of him.

Jafar drops down to his knees. His expression is defeated. Iago flew away knowing where this was going. The parrot did not want no part of it.

Jafar throws his head back and screams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	11. A Special Arrival

Aladdin wakes up and yawns.

"Morning Abu."

He looks over and sighs with relief when he sees his monkey curled up on the floor.

_Good you stayed put._

Aladdin gets up and finds clothes next to his bed. He picks the clothes up and examines them. The clothes are similar to what Mary wore. Its been a while since he changed his clothes actually he has never changed his clothes he didn't have the money to afford it.

The thief sighs and removes his clothes. He keeps looking at Abu to check he is still asleep. He didn't want the monkey to wake up to his naked body. He looks at the mirror and smiles. He wore a red and black checked flannel shirt, blue jeans and boots. It was comfortable if this is the clothes of the future Aladdin liked it. Maybe he could make a business and sell these clothes when he goes back to his time period. He could earn money, a living, find a woman. His heart sunk as he thought of her. He snaps out of it and gives Abu a nudge.

"Hey time to get up."

Abu rolls on his stomach and snores. Aladdin throws a pillow and hits Abu in the head. Abu squeals and jumps in the air. Aladdin catches him by the tail.

"Morning." Aladdin smiled.

Abu frantically looks round his eyes darting in all directions. When he realizes there is no one here, he looks at Aladdin and glares at him. Aladdin chuckled at his friend's expression.

"It got you up." Aladdin grinned. Abu scolded and looks the other way. "You can't stay mad at me." Aladdin laughed.

Abu looks over his shoulder but quickly turns away. Aladdin laughed even more and walks out of the room. They both walk into the main room and look round. There is no sign of the huntress.

"Mary?" He looks in the kitchen. "Mary?" He shrugs. "Maybe she is still in bed." Abu's head snaps up and a grin forms on his face. Aladdin shakes his head. "No."

Abu sulks and looks down. There is the sound of footsteps which echoed down the hallway. Abu leaps out of his friend's arms and runs off.

"Abu!"

Aladdin rolls his eyes and follows the monkey.

Abu squeaked her name but suddenly he stops. Standing in front of him is a man with black hair and dressed in a beige suit.

_Huh?_

Abu frowns at him. The man frowns back. Abu looks round with a wary expression. Where is the beautiful blonde?

"Oh." Aladdin stands next to Abu and frowns at the new arrival. "Uh..."

"Arthur Ketch." The man suddenly says his voice smooth. "You must be Aladdin." He looks down. "You must be his monkey."

"Arthur Ketch. Oh yes." Aladdin nods. "Mary mentioned you."

"Did she now." Ketch raised his eyebrow. "Say anything good about me?"

"She said you are going to help us get back to our time period."

"Yes...uh right that is why Mary wanted me here. Where is she?"

"Don't know haven't seen her."

The Englishman scoops out his phone.

"I'll call her let her know I'm here. She's probably gone to get food."

Abu narrows his eyes at him. For some reason this man made him on edge. Made him feel jealous. Is it because of the way Ketch's face softened when he spoke about her, how eager he is to see her?

Maybe Abu was being paranoid.

The door opens and Mary walks in holding paper bags. Ketch looks round with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Ah." He puts his phone away and beams at her. "I was just about to call you."

Mary frowns at him.

"You're early."

"I did say I would be here in the morning."

Abu stared at the Englishman. Ketch looked happy to see Mary.

Too happy.

Yeah Abu definitely had a bad feeling about him. Mary brushes past Ketch and puts the bags down.

"I got breakfast." She opens the bag and gets out a box with a variety of fruit inside. "This is for Abu."

Abu jumps on to the table and looks inside the box. He let out a squeal of joy and hugs Mary. Mary went back in surprise and smiles. She pats Abu on the head.

Ketch raises his eyebrow when he saw the monkey's hand going down the back of Mary's shirt. He saw the outline of his hand going to her bra.

_Is he?_

Ketch moves close to Mary and clears his throat.

"Shall we get down to business Mary."

He puts her hand on her back and gives Abu a look. Abu drops down on the table and starts munching on a banana. Mary suddenly gasps and clutches on to her breasts. Her strap has been undone.

She turns and glares at Ketch. Ketch looks at her chest. She was holding on to her breasts. He then looks at his hand that was still on Mary's back.

_Oh crap._

"Mary I..."

"After everything that's happened do you really think I would sleep with you again. She snaps at him.

Ketch raises his hands.

"I didn't..."

The huntress turns her back to him and walks down the hallway.

"Mary." He sighs dramatically and runs his hand down his face. He looks down at the monkey who looked up at him with an innocent expression. "They won't wrong about monkeys being cheeky."

A banana peel hits Ketch's face. Abu bursts out laughing as Ketch removes the banana peel.

"I am so sorry." Aladdin says.

Ketch drops the banana peel on the table and brushes his suit.

"Like I said they are cheeky."

He locks eyes with Abu. Both expressed hatred towards each other. Aladdin had a feeling these two are not going to get on well.

At all.

Aladdin sighs.

_That's just great._

* * *

Dean wakes up to the sun nearly blinding him. He rubs his eyes and goes to sit up. He realizes he is already sat down. He shifts in his seat.

 _Comfy_.

"Welcome back my Prince."

Dean looks to his left. Genie sat next to him with a grin.

"Dean."

Dean looks right and faces his brother who looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine." He glares at the Genie. "Give us some warning next time."

"I did say it was a surprise."

Dean's eyes widen.

"Michael!"

He focuses and tunes out everything else around him. His shoulders slump with relief when he hears the familiar banging.

This is the first time Dean is relieved to have a banging headache...pun intended.

"Dean?"

"Still locked up." Dean nodded to his brother.

Sam nods and sits back.

"Master. We're about to start."

"Start what?" Genie disappears before Dean could get a response. "Start what!" Dean repeats with a panicked expression.

"Dean look down." Sam sighed.

Dean looks down.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

Jasmine sat on the bed stroking her beloved tiger. Rajah purred and snuggled into his mistress.

"You love that don't you." Jasmine grinned as she moves to behind his ears.

Dalia runs in panting.

"Your...Your majesty. You got to see this."

Jasmine stands up. She hears Rajah growl annoyed by the interruption.

"What is it?" She frowned.

The maid was already out of the room. The Princess follows with a curious expression. She saw her Baba out on the balcony with Jafar next to him.

"Baba." She joins him. "Everything okay?"

The Sultan's eyes are wide and his mouth is open.

"Look straight ahead your majesty." Jafar put bluntly.

Jasmine turns and looks. Her eyes widen.

Coming down the street is white horses, elephants with white and golden patterns painted on them and ladies are sat on white clouds and they wore a white dress, a halo and wings. The ladies played the harp letting out a glorious tune. The men walked down also wearing wings and a halo. They held their swords with pride. Children followed wearing little wings and held a bow and arrow. They shot arrows that exploded into many colors. The crowd watched with an awestruck expression.

On the third elephant sat a man dressed in gold and white. Jasmine raises her eyebrow not looking impressed. Dalia was having the time of her life. She looks at the elephant next to the man. Another man dressed in red and black sat his expression nervous. Dalia's eyes sparkle at the second man.

"Handsome." She purred.

Jasmine rolls her eyes wanting this show to be over.

A man dressed in blue and purple jumps out and lands in the front. Everyone stops and looks at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He smiles. "Today we have a special someone who you could say is sent from Heaven." He winks at one of the women. The woman blows a kiss at him and flutters her eyes at him. "Oh Anna stop it." He grinned at her.

Anna twirls her red hair and pouts her pale pink lips. He looks up at the balcony.

"Everyone may I present to you."

Everyone leans forward with interest.

"Prince Michael!"

Then Genie burst into a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean going to like being called Prince Michael? No lol. Genie really wanted to do a Heavenly theme. See what I did with Anna? ;)Dean's point of view will be the next chapter.


	12. Prince Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Anna reference last chapter. I was referring to Anna the angel from Supernatural. The woman in the last chapter had red hair and was dressed as an angel. From what I saw in reviews most of you thought it was Anna from Frozen. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear to you guys.

Asshole was the first thing Mary thought when she went into the bedroom. She removes her shirt which causes the bra to fall on the ground. She huffed and picks her bra up and puts it on. Next time Ketch makes a move like that Mary is going to slap him. She asked for his help not pleasure.

 _Focus on the job. Focus on the job._  She keeps telling herself.

After the other world she thought Ketch has changed. He didn't seem so cold or soldier like he acted more Mary could say human.

After the bra incident Mary thought he hasn't changed at all.

He had a nerve for even touching her.

Mary walks back into the main room. Aladdin is eating the burger (Mary got a veggie one just in case) while Abu continued munching on his fruit.

"Mary." Ketch gestures with his hand. "Want to show me."

Mary nods.

"Yes." Aladdin rises from his seat. "It's okay Aladdin I need to speak to Ketch privately."

"Okay."

Aladdin sits back down not looking happy that he is being left out in a conversation. There was suddenly a yelp followed by a bang. Ketch is on the ground and near him is the banana peel. The Englishman winced and rubs his head.

"Abu." Aladdin snapped.

Mary laughs. The laugh warms Abu's heart. Ketch stands up straight and looks at Mary as to say let's go. Mary walks and the smile remained on her face. Once they were far enough from the Disney duo Mary opens the spell book and shows the Englishman.

"This is it."

Ketch leans forward and studies the page.

"It opens and creates new worlds. May I see the movie?"

Mary grabs the laptop and places it on the table. They both lean forward to study the screen. Their eyes widen as music blared from the screen. On the screen Genie sang a song which sounded familiar but the lyrics are different. Ketch is the first to notice.

"I thought it was Prince Ali."

"Prince Michael." Mary covered her mouth. "Oh no. You don't think..."

"That Michael broke out and plans to take over the Kingdom. It's a possibility."

Mary grips the table and tries to keep herself together. She sees Sam on the screen so at least he is not a monkey. That's a start. She looks at her oldest son's nervous expression. Would Michael be nervous? Maybe Prince Michael is Dean's stage name. Mary just had to hope her boys will be okay.

"We gotta go now." She says.

Ketch nods.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Prince Michael!"

Dean held his breath when he heard those words. Sam looked at his brother with a WTF expression. The banging in Dean's head stopped. Dean had a feeling that Michael heard that and clearly enjoyed it. The archangel was probably enjoying the song as well.

Dean's eyes go on Jasmine. He licks his lips and his eyes go wide. She is just as beautiful in real life. He looked happy to see her but she certainty did not look happy to see him. In the movie she wasn't dazzled by Prince Ali. Maybe her feelings will change later on.

The Sultan bops his head up and down to the music. He swings his arms and moves his hips and grins as the music got faster. He looks at Jafar with beaming excitement. Jafar rolls his eyes to the ceiling and sighs. Iago dances but stops when he receives a glare from his boss.

The drums picked up in pace and the song spread across the town. Genie looks up at the dancing Sultan.

"We're waiting for you." Sultan points to himself. Genie nods. "We're not going until you go." He grins. "You can do it."

Sultan looks at his followers who yelled at him to go for it. Dalia nodded eagerly wanting to get her hands on the man with those shoulders. Jafar chose to look the other way and blanks the Sultan. Jasmine looks at her father in silence. She knew her voice didn't matter whatever she will say will be ignored.

Sultan looks back at the crowd. He taps the balcony. As soon as he did that the crowd exploded in claps and cheers. The gates open to the grand Palace and everyone started making their way in.

"Argh!"

Jasmine turns and storms off.

Her Baba frowned as he watched his daughter go off.

"What?"

Jafar moves in and leans towards the Sultan's ear.

"Kids so stubborn." He says. The Sultan agreed. "I can go and talk to her if you like."

"No need." The Sultan looks at his guards. "Bring my daughter to the throne room. She must meet Prince Michael."

Hakim the head guard nods and bows to his Sultan.

"Yes your majesty."

The guards leave.

"You." The Sultan turns back to his closet advisor. "You stay with me. We shall meet the Prince together."

Jafar forced a smile.

"Can't wait."

The Sultan turns and walks with a spring to his step. He is positive about this one. This man looked perfect for his daughter.

Jafar's smile drops and he follows the Sultan behind. Another member of Royalty that's all Jafar needed. Jafar did not want to meet another potential Prince for the Princess. He again lost his chance on getting the lamp so he was clearly not in the mood.

The Sultan and Jafar arrived in the throne room. The Prince stood with two other men. The Sultan smiled at the one dressed in blue and purple.

"That was a wonderful song." He says.

"I wrote it myself." Genie grinned.

"You are truly talented." The Sultan grinned back.

"Thank you for the compliment your majesty." Genie bowed.

The Sultan shifts his eyes on to the star of the room.

"Prince Michael." He was too over the moon to notice the Prince cringing at the name. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh..."

Genie clears his throat and gives Dean a glare. Dean quickly bows.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to your majesty."

"I never heard of a Prince Michael, where are you from?" Jafar asks.

"Kansas." Dean answered.

The Sultan and Jafar both frown at each other.

"I never heard of a Kansas." The Sultan says.

"It's in America." Dean says.

"America." The Sultan spoke now looking awestruck.

"We're from across the globe." Genie nodded.

"Interesting." Jafar says.

"You should visit there some time." Dean smiled.

"I should."

Jafar forced a smile which sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

He was truly one creepy dude.

Hakim enters and interrupts the conversation.

"Your majesty." He points to the stairs. "Your daughter."

Jasmine appears at the top of the stairs. The light from the window shone on her making her look more beautiful than ever. She walks down the steps with Rajah by her side. She stops on the last step and looks the new arrival straight in the eye.

"Hello Prince Michael."

Her eyes fall on her most trusted companion. She whispered something which none of them could recognise. She looks back at Dean with a cruel smirk.

"I hope you like tigers your majesty."

Rajah growls and suddenly charges towards Dean.


	13. Dancing in The Moonlight

"JASMINE!" The Sultan roared.

"Oh he won't bite. He's friendly."Jasmine again smirked.

Dean froze in his spot as the tiger charged at him.

_This is a Disney movie surely it won't become violent._

He was too in shock to realize Genie and Sam were trying shield him. But Rajah was faster. He is about to raise his claw but a presence, a wave hits him. The tiger stops and goes on his stomach.

"Ewww."

Rajah starts licking the Prince's boots. His eyes shone with happiness. He immediately trusted the man.

Dean backs away and frowns at the saliva hanging off his boots. He heard Jafar laugh under his breath. It made Dean want to remove his boot and throw it at the Disney villain.

Jasmine was dumbfounded. This was not supposed to happen. Rajah attacks every Prince that steps foot into the Palace. Her companion was always protective over her.

The thought of someone else taking Rajah's place made him jealous. Jasmine will be all over the Prince while Rajah would be pushed to the side. He was not only jealous but scared of losing his Princess, his best friend.

Jasmine knew that's how he felt. She assures him every night she will stay by his side.

Why the change in attitude now?

Rajah purrs happily and rolls on his back.

"He likes you." Genie whispered.

"Jasmine." Her Baba glared. "How many times do I have to tell you that is not how you welcome guests." His expression turns apologetic as he faces the brothers and Genie. "My apologizes. My daughter she..." He waves his hand at the tiger. "Has a thing for wild animals. I hope that doesn't put you off."

"Not at all." Dean smiled.

"I am surprised. Rajah is not good around strangers."

"You fall in love with Prince Michael easily." Genie grinned. Dean nudged him for that. "What? I'm making you look good." Genie whispered.

"I am hosting a party tonight. You are invited Prince Michael." The Sultan smiled. "That is if you wish to join..."

"We would love too." Genie answered. "I love a good party. I love the food, the costumes, the music, the ladies..." He wiggled his eyebrows at that. "I love everything."

"I am sure you are going to love this one as well." The Sultan grinned.

The Sultan loved the Prince's companion. He was a fun guy. They needed someone like him in the Palace. Although the Sultan won't admit it out loud, Jafar is quite boring.

Dean looks at Sam anxiously but Genie already intervened and assured the Sultan they will be there.

"We will be there your Majesty. That is a promise."

The Sultan clasps his hands.

"Excellent. We will show you to your rooms and I will see you tonight."

"Argh!"

Jasmine turns and storms up the stairs. Rajah gets up and follows his Princess up the stairs.

"Hakim. Show our new guests to their rooms." The Sultan ordered.

The Head Guard bows and leads the men to their rooms.

"We like to go to the Prince's room please." Genie says. "We have some planning to do for tonight."

The Guard nods and continues on. He then opens the door.

"Your room your Majesty." The Guard bowed.

The Guard closes the door and leaves.

Dean steps in and looks round.

_Compared to a motel?...wow._

Sam had the same matching expression while Genie runs and dives on to the bed.

"Ahhh this is the life." The Cosmic Entity turns and hugs the pillow. "Man I am in Heaven." He froze when he realized what he said. He looks at Dean. "Sorry."

"Prince Michael?" Dean glared.

"That is who you are right?" Genie sits up and swings his legs over. "You are a Prince. I couldn't use your real name. Prince Dean." He shakes his head. "Doesn't sound very royal to me."

"We're not going to the party." Sam says.

"Why?"

"You know why? We have a problem remember."

Genie groans.

"Guys I been trapped in a lamp. Its been boring. I need this night."

"I told you Michael could break out." Dean says.

"Can't you just hold on a little longer. Just one night." His eyes go wide and puppy like. "I promise as soon as the sun goes up tomorrow I will begin my research. I will stick to my promise I don't break my master's promises. Please...master?"

Sam noticed the change in his brother's face.

"You're not considering this are you?"

"He does have a point." Dean says. "Jas will be there."

"You saw Jasmine. She wasn't interested in you."

"Once me and her start talking." Dean winked. Sam rolls his eyes. "I kinda need this night as well man. When was the last time we went to a party?"

"Like never."

"So first time then." Dean grinned. Sam sighs. "Come on Sammy when was the last time you got laid?"

"Seriously dude?"

"I take that as a long time." Genie says. "Your buddy must be dying for it down there. Guys don't like it when their dick is floppy. Nice and hard gets you through life." Sam's eyes widen while Dean burst out laughing. Genie stands up. "You need help monkey boy just ask. I can't make someone fall in love with you but I am good at playing match maker." 

"I'm...I'm...I'm good uh thanks."

Genie reaches the door.

"Master we got to explore this place. You coming?"

"Yeah sure."

Genie opens the door and lets the hunter walk through.

He steps out and closes the door behind him.

* * *

"Why Rajah?" Jasmine asks. "Why did you like him?" Rajah grunts in response and lays down. "Not talking huh? Fine suit yourself."

Rajah did want to talk but he couldn't. He didn't know what that was back there. The man had a presence about him. One he hasn't seen in other humans. It was comforting and calm and it made Rajah want to trust him. Which was odd. Could it be witchcraft or was it instincts? All Rajah knew that Prince Michael seemed an okay guy and his Princess should give him a chance.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jasmine sighed.

Dalia opens the door and beams.

"I like him." Jasmine rolls her eyes and sits on her bed. Dalia walks in with a frown. "Jasmine?"

"Well I don't." The Princess snapped.

"Why? He's handsome. The other one in red is quite a sight as well."

"He's a Prince."

"With money. Lots of money."

"I don't care about the money. We been through this already."

Dalia sits next to her.

"Its Aladdin isn't."

"What? No..."

"It is. You are still not over him."

"Aladdin is history." Dalia sadly shakes her head. Jasmine runs her hand down her face. "You are right he is handsome. A little shy but cute overall. But...there is nothing there between us. I can't picture myself spending the rest of my life with him."

"Yet you imagine it with a street rat?" Dalia places her hand on the Princess's shoulder. "Give him a chance. Talk to him at the party. If you don't want to do it for the Sultan, do it for me. Please."

"Fine." Jasmine stands up and walks to her wardrobe. She opens it. "Okay Dalia." She turns round and smiles. "Pick me an outfit."

Dalia grins.

"Yes your Majesty."

* * *

The Winchesters and Genie arrived at the Sultan's party. Everywhere the brothers looked there was people chattering and laughing. The place was colorful and full of life. Music played in the background and tables are filled with food and drinks. Dean eyes went on the table. The usual burgers, fries, sandwiches and pies are not there. It was food that didn't interest the hunter at all.

The brothers noticed Jafar standing in the corner with his parrot on his shoulder looking creepy as ever. People go pass Jafar and do not even look in his direction. It was like he was invisible.

Then who the Hell would want to talk to him? 

"This has my name written all over it." Genie says. He pops a few grapes in his mouth and grins at the group of ladies. "Excuse me gentlemen."

Genie walks over to the women and starts talking to them.

"Now what?" Sam asks.

Dean started to have second thoughts. Maybe it was a bad idea to come. Dean didn't know how their culture worked. What if he did something that could be seen as offense? What if he broke the rules without even realizing it?

His panic fades when his eyes land on Jasmine. She wore her ironic green outfit with a long veil that is attached to her wrists. Her veil is decorated with emeralds, diamonds and sapphires.

Then her eyes meet his. He can see she was trying to not eye roll at him.

Genie turns and mimes "Go" to the hunter. Jasmine turns her back to Dean and continues talking to her maid. Genie gestures to the Princess but Dean wouldn't move.

Then Dean starts moving across the ground towards the Princess. He throws the Genie a glare. That made Genie chuckle.

"Their coming." Dalia squeaked when she saw the two handsome men making their way. "Be yourself. Be yourself everyone."

She pulls Jasmine round to face the brothers.

"Hi." Dean smiled.

"Hey." Sam said with a nod.

"Hi." Dalia smiled. "Hi...Hi..." She looks at Sam. "HI..." She then lowered her voice. "Hi."

"Hi." Jasmine forced a smile.

"I'm Princ..."

"Prince Michael yes I know. There was a song about you that I enjoyed very much." She said sarcastically. "And we have already met earlier."

"Uh yeah course we did."

"I'm Dalia." The maid beamed at the younger hunter.

"Um Sam."

"Sam." Her eyes lit up. "It suits you."

"Um thanks."

"Ah..." Dalia watched like she was in a trance.

Jasmine sighs. Her maid wasn't the best when it came to flirting.

Genie turns and watches the group interacting. Everything suddenly froze around him as his focus narrowed down on to the maid. Her eyes are happy and bright and her smile made Genie almost fall over.

_She is beautiful._

He goes to approach her but stops when he sees she is interested in another. She looked up at Sam with doll eyes and her cheeks are bright pink with embarrassment. The type of embarrassment when someone is around their crush.

Genie frowns and steps back not wanting to disturb them.

 _There is other lovely ladies here. _He tells himself.

But they are not as beautiful as Dalia.

The conversation is interrupted by the Sultan.

"Time for the dance." He says.

"Can you dance?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah." Dean lied.

Jasmine raises her eyebrow.

"You think you can catch up?"

"You asking me to dance?"

"I don't know. I guess I am interested in seeing how long it will take you to break."

"Oh honey you will be waiting a long time."

"Confident I see." She replied with an amused expression. "I guess we'll see Prince Michael."

The Princess joins the other couples on the dance floor.

"Seriously Dean?" Sam whispered.

"What?"

"You can't dance."

"Sure I can."

"Not this type of dance. She's trying to humiliate you."

"No going back now."

Dean walks on to the dance floor. He sees the women upright with their arm out. The men are on the ground with their head down.

"Um..."

He looks at Jasmine's smirk and Sam's worried expression. Dalia jumps up and clings to Sam's arm.

"Do you want to dance?" She asks.

"I uh I can't dance." Sam answers.

"Oh good. I can't dance either."

Sam frowns.

"Why did you ask?"

"In case you asked me and I thought me saying I can't dance I would look stupid. It's okay we both can't dance I feel better now."

Dalia looks at the Princess with an encouraging smile. Genie joins them.

"Something wrong?"He asks the younger Winchester.

Sam's eyes go on his brother Genie looks and lets out a heavy sigh when he notices how awkward Dean looked.

"I got this."

Genie taps with his fingers. The first tap Dean stumbles forward. The hunter's eyes widen by the unexpected move.

Second tap Dean twirls round and goes on the ground with his head down. Dean looks over at the smirking Genie.

_Son of a bitch!_

Third tap Dean's head snaps towards Jasmine. He is forced to look into her eyes. Jasmine's amused expression remains. She raises her arms and her veil spreads out making her look like a peacock showing off their feathers.

"Relax Sambo I got this." Genie grinned.

Then the music picks up and the women start to sway their hips. Each beat they sway and flick their wrists. Dean watched with awe as Jasmine moves in time with the music. Then the women spin round and raise their arms into their original position.

Fourth tap Dean is up along with the other men and they moved side to side. Dean grew anxious as his body moved without him controlling it. He then stops and his arm reaches out to the Princess.

Jasmine shakes left and right and her hands go together. She then moves towards the hunter.

Fifth tap Dean brings his hands together and moves towards the Princess.

Sixth tap, seventh tap, eighth tap.

Dean and Jasmine move in sync. The couple danced with energy and life. They both stole the dance floor. Jasmine started to look impressed as they both went faster and eventually the couples stopped to watch the amazing pair.

While everyone else was enjoying themselves, Dean felt the opposite. He was becoming more anxious by the second. Having no control brought back painful memories that is still fresh in the hunter's mind.

_Michael._

_Michael._

_Michael!_

The memories of drowning resurface. The need for control, the water filling up in Dean's lungs, the loss of oxygen, the never-ending swimming that got the hunter nowhere. His body is being used again. Dean has no control again.

The banging in Dean's head made his heart beat faster, his breathing increases into panicked gasps, sweat pours down his face and he can hear Michael laughing. He can hear cracks starting to form through the bar.

His panic attack is causing damage. He had to stop. He had to get out of here.

"Are you okay?"

He looks at Jasmine's concerned expression.

"I...I need to get out of here."

He pulls away but he ends up pulling her into his arms and spins her around.

"Prince Michael?" Jasmine frowned.

 _Michael._  The name sent thoughts spinning in the hunter's mind.

Sam looks at his brother's change in behavior.

"Is he okay?" Dalia asks.

Genie continues tapping and grins when Dean throws Jasmine up in the air and catches her.

"Genie. You need to stop." Sam says.

"Why? Look at him. He's having the time of his life."

Dean moves with Jasmine across the dance floor. He wanted to run but he couldn't let go. That made him panic even more.

"You are scaring me." Jasmine yelped.

Everyone clapped them not realizing what is actually going on. Jafar's interests spark and he moved closer to have a look.

"Genie you gotta stop I'm being serious." Sam says with a desperate expression.

"But why?" Genie winced.

"Because."

Sam looks at his brother.

"I think my brother is having a panic attack."


End file.
